The purpose of this work is to award a contract which will be used to develop a test system in Drosophila for screening environmental chemicals for their ability to induce aneuploidy. The use of a test for aneuploidy will allow us to identify chemicals which induce certain types of chromosomal aberrations which would not be identified as mutagenic in the standard short term mutagenesis test systems now in use.